The Siren Goddess
by Cali Vinett
Summary: There's a new Goddess in LA, but she's unlike anything they've ever seen before. She has a different kind of power, and it could change the lives of everyone around her for good - or for evil.
1. One

        A/N: As you all should know, the only character in this story I own is Maeve. Everything else belongs to Lynne Ewing, who wrote Daughters of the Moon. This takes place after book 9, but I like Jimena, so I'm keeping her in there. This is my first fanfic ever – my friend got me to start reading some things people wrote, and I thought "Looks like fun…maybe I'll try it out." I can't guarantee how often it will be updated or if it will be. I'm writing a book, and am rather wrapped up in it. Please let me know what you think of it, and I promise it will get more interesting.

        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Chapter One

Maeve Reichardt woke up with a start and swore when she looked at the clock. 5' in the morning? Ugh. She didn't have to wake up for another two hours…so why did she feel wide awake after getting an hour of sleep? Maeve was an insomniac if there ever was one. She constantly went to bed at 4' in the morning, or later. She couldn't fall asleep before 2'am, and hadn't been able to since eighth grade. Maeve was 15 years old, and a junior. Her family had moved from Michigan to L.A. last month, and she was forced to transfer to La Brea high against her will. 

Maeve _hated_ public schools. She had gone to a private school for seven years, but when her father lost his job, she had to go to a public school. The first day she had walked into the building, she'd had a panic attack. She saw no floor, only bodies, and she didn't want to be there. She contented herself with ignoring the teachers and students while she avidly wrote music for herself. She was a singer, deeply involved in what she did. To be more accurate, she was a coloratura soprano with a seven – octave range. She'd had about one friend in Michigan, called Rachel, who was an alto. They had sung duets together, and been onstage a number of times. Now all that was gone and she'd have to find a new partner to sing with. 

The girl sighed and looked out into the dark of early morning. The bright full moon hung elegantly in the sky. Seeing this, she relaxed. The full moon had always calmed her, but she could never figure out why. She liked moonlight much better than sunlight. It wasn't as harsh. 

She walked over to her window seat and pulled her manuscript notebook from under one of the cushions. She was writing an aria specifically for her.   

She sat, writing, for another hour, and then walked into her closet, turning on the light, blinking as it burned her aqua eyes which had become accustomed to the dark. Out of her closet she pulled a pair of black, low-rise jeans, and a dark, spaghetti – strap top with a low neckline. She exchanged her pajamas for her clothes and looked in the mirror. She looked like she had slept an hour. Rolling her eyes, she clasped her amulet around her neck. The pendant was round, shaped like a teardrop, with a single, white, spherical jewel in it that looked like the full moon. It looked exactly like the night sky. She put her big, silver hoops in her ears and brushed smoky eye shadow over her lids before rolling concealer under her eyes. She slipped a belt, off of which hung a silver chain, through the belt loops and brushed her shoulder blade length blonde hair. She called it blonde, but it was really a mix of all the natural colors. It looked like she had highlights, but she had never dyed her hair in her life.

            Because her hair had all the colors in it, her eyelashes were black, and her eyebrows were brown, and perfectly arched, though she'd never done anything to them. 

            She sighed as she picked up her messenger bag after slipping two hair ties onto her wrist (in case she decided to put her hair up) and, balancing her manuscript book on her hip, she walked downstairs. 

            "Morning, sweetheart," her father, Theodore, said to her, smiling brightly. She had never met her mother, as she died giving birth to her. 

"Morning, dad," Maeve mumbled quietly. She had a light voice. Gentle, really. But that was the voice she used at home. At school, she always tried not to talk. No one could ever hear her speaking voice. It lacked power. But her singing voice was a completely different story. "I'm going to head to the bus stop, alright?" 

Her dad tilted his head. "Don't you want any breakfast?" he asked gently. He and Maeve got along well. They pretty much left each other alone aside from dinnertime. When Maeve was home, that is. She always used to go to clubs at night with Rachel and tease the guys. 

            Maeve shook her head. "No, dad. I'll see you later," she said, and with that, she grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. She walked in the fog for about a minute, and then came to the stop. She set her messenger bag on the ground and leaned against the sign with a sigh. She pulled a pencil out of her bag and added to her song while she waited for the bus. 

            When it came, the brakes squealed, making her ears ring. She shouldered her bag and walked onto the bus. She sighed and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she knew was coming. She saw no empty seats as she walked along the aisle. As she walked towards them, guys moved their bags, giving her a place. She kept walking. She didn't want anything to do with guys. Finally, a girl patted the seat next to her. 

            "You can sit here. It's always crowded like this. You're new, aren't you?" she asked. The girl was wearing camouflage pants and a one-shoulder black top. Her black hair, ends tipped with red, hung a little past her shoulders. She had an amulet around her neck, too. "What's your name?" 

            "Maeve Reichardt," she said softly. "Yours?" 

            "I'm Serena Killingsworth. What's your schedule look like?" 

            Maeve handed it to her. First hour, she had trigonometry. After that, she had music theory. Third hour, she had honors English, after which came choir (there were three choirs, and Maeve was in the top.) Fifth, she had honors chemistry, and then music history.

            "Wow. Tough schedule. You into music?" Serena asked, noticing the three music classes on Maeve's schedule. When Maeve nodded, Serena noticed her manuscript book. "You write music, too? Wow. You must be really good. We have English and music history together. I play cello. How about you?" Serena was nice. Maeve liked her. 

            She smiled. "I play piano and I sing," she said a little louder, opening up a bit. 

            "What part?" 

            "Soprano," she said. "Hey, um…I noticed your necklace. It's really cool. Where did you get it?" 

            "Oh, this? It was given to me at birth. How about yours? That's the most realistic moon I've ever seen." 

            Maeve shrugged. "I actually don't know. I've always had it. My mom might've given it to me…I'm not sure. I never really knew her...she died giving birth," she added quietly. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said sympathetically. 

            Maeve shook her head and pressed her hand against the back of the seat in front of her so she wouldn't be thrown forward as the bus jerked to a halt, picking up someone. A blonde girl walked onto the bus. She was wearing a white top along with light blue jeans. 

            "Hey Vanessa! Serena called, waving to her friend. 

            Vanessa smiled and walked over. "Morning, Serena! Hey, you're new, right?" she asked Maeve, who was beginning to feel bombarded. "I'm Vanessa Cleaveland," she said, holding a hand out. 

            Maeve shook it lightly. "Maeve Reichardt." 

            When the bus stopped at the school, Maeve took a deep breath and sighed as she walked onto the pavement. She felt her throat tightening as she walked across the grass to the right hand door. Looking behind him, a guy smiled and held it open for her. "Thanks," she murmured as she walked through. She pulled a map of the school out of her pocket and began looking at room numbers. 

            When she found her class, she walked through the door just as the bell rang. She resisted the urge to clap her hands over her ears. The bell tone was a high E, but it was very flat. When a note was off pitch, Maeve's ears started to throb. She took a seat at the back of the classroom, ignoring the guys who stared at her. 

            "Class, listen up!" the teacher, Mr. Harding called, closing the door. "We have a new student. Mave Reichardt. Mave, why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourself?" he suggested to Maeve's dismay. But it would give her a chance to correct him…he kept saying her name wrong. 

            Maeve stood up with a sigh and walked to the front of the class. "First of all, my name's pronounced 'May-ehv,' not 'Mave'. My name means Goddess of Song…ah, I just came here from Michigan against my will, and that's about it," she said. Sometimes Maeve was hardly audible, but when she got angry, her voice had a different pitch to it, and it tended to resonate, like her singing voice did, in her head. As she took her seat at the back of the class, she pulled out her manuscript book to continue writing. 

            Two classes later, Maeve found her way to English, where she sat next to Serena. 

            "Hey Maeve, how's it going so far?" Serena asked. 

            "Nightmare. They keep making me stand in front of the classroom and talk," she complained. 

            Serena shrugged. "Yeah, they tend to do that. Oh, you have to meet my friends. This is Catty," she said, pointing to a girl who wore a blue top and darker blue jeans. She had brown hair, and a necklace that matched Serena's. "This is Jimena." She pointed to a tough – looking girl wearing a purple top with a khaki skirt. Jimena had two teardrop tattoos under her right eye, and a crescent moon and star tattoo on her arm. "And this is Tianna," she said, gesturing to a girl wearing a white top and blue skirt. 

            "Hey," Maeve said to greet them. They _all had the same necklace. Maeve wondered how that had happened, but didn't ask. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation, like worms crawling through her head. She blinked a few times, trying to get rid of it, but it didn't work. Suddenly, she realized that Serena was staring at her with a strange expression on her face. "What?" Maeve asked, hoping Serena would realize she was staring and stop. _

            "Oh, sorry," Serena said, shaking her head as if to clear it. 

Maeve opened her manuscript notebook and wrote as the teacher started talking. She, thankfully, didn't ask Maeve to get in front of the class and talk. 

            _What a change, she thought wryly, letting her thoughts drift to the music on the paper. _

            After school, Maeve followed Serena to the bus. After finding their seats, they sat down, both a little tired. Maeve had noticed Serena talking to her friends and glancing at her every so often. Had she made a mistake becoming friends with her? If they were going to talk about her behind her back…Maeve wasn't going to do anything. She didn't care what people thought of her. 

            "Hey Maeve, the girls and I were planning to go to Planet Bang later tonight. You wanna tag along?" she asked, smiling as she moved her cello case so it wouldn't fall over.

            Maeve blinked. "There's a club here?" When Serena nodded, Maeve smiled. "Sure, I'll come. I don't know if I have anything to wear, though. I mean, some of my stuff is still in boxes," she said, running her hand through her hair. 

            Serena nodded. "Vanessa's mom designs clothes. She's used to us borrowing them now, and I doubt she'd mind if you borrowed an outfit. Here's my number," she said, handing Maeve a slip of paper. "Call me if you need an outfit. Otherwise we'll pick you up at around five. How does that sound?" 

            Maeve smiled. "Sounds great. I'll see you then," she said as she picked up her things and stepped off the bus, spinning her keys around her fingers. She walked through the front door and dropped her bags there. The only classes she ever did homework in were music classes. She sang a scale to warm up her voice. The sound echoed through the house, and made the piano ring. It wasn't loud, just resonant. She opened her manuscript notebook and sang the melody. She closed her eyes to listen to herself sing, and realized that she sounded exactly like a flute. She smiled. 

            A half hour later, Maeve walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Smelling strongly of strawberries, she walked into her room and searched her closet for something to wear. She discovered a few party clothes that weren't wrinkled and decided on a top that looked exactly like a blue morpho butterfly and a long, black skirt with slits up both sides to the top of the thigh. She brushed glitter over her collarbone and over her lids. She looked in the mirror and put her hair up in a messy bun, then sprayed glittery hairspray onto it. Strands from the shorter layers managed to escape the bun and hung loosely at the sides of her face, nicely framing it. She walked into her closet again and slipped on black, stiletto heels. 

            She looked at her reflection and smiled. She looked hot! She glanced at the clock, which told her it was almost five. She wrote a note on a piece of notebook paper with bright colors and put it on the knob of the garage door so her dad would at least feel it when he went to turn the knob. The note read

        _    Dad – going to Planet Bang with some friends. Won't be home for dinner. Will be home before 2' am. See you when I get back. _

_            -Maeve_

            She walked back inside and grabbed her purse, then walked down the hall and out the front door. She turned and locked the door behind her with a satisfying click. When she turned around, there was a blue and white Oldsmobile sitting in the driveway. (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong about the car!) Jimena honked the horn, calling Maeve over to them. The girl walked carefully over. "You have a license?"

            Jimena grinned. "Don't worry, I'm safe. I used to be in a gang, and I had to know how to drive to jack cars," she pointed out. 

            Maeve hesitated, then got into the backseat with a shrug. She looked around as Jimena pulled out of her driveway, and turned the car, heading towards Planet Bang.


	2. Two

**            A/N:** Sorry I haven't posted in a…um, long time? Lol…I got wrapped up in my other stories. I have one Mediator Fic and one original Fic called Reverse the Extremes at Fictionpress.com. If you like angel/demon fics, check it out. The summary goes something like: "Boy sees girl. Boy likes girl. Problem: She's in love with an angel, and ready to fight to keep him. She's a demon. The guy who wants her is the most powerful being in all three worlds, and gets what he wants. Will he get Lexi? Rated for language." Rating might be R for mature topics when you read it, but it should still be there! Go to fictionpress.com/~calivinett to find it if you wanna read it!

            To my reviewers – thanks! You've inspired me to start writing this again, so I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        Chapter two

            They arrived at Planet Bang soon, and Jimena turned off the car, getting out. Everyone looked great, Maeve noticed. She felt a little…underdressed, looking at them. Catty was wearing a pair of black leather jeans – she had painted flames at the ankles, and a ring of flames wound around her belly button, continuing the theme. Her black, flame – embroidered shirt completed her outfit. Jimena wore a white butterfly halter and tan jeans, glittering all over. Serena wore red shoes, a red skirt that melted into a light orange at the top, and a yellow shirt. Her hair was spiked up with glitter. She looked like a flame. Cool, Maeve thought. Tianna wore a gold spaghetti strap top and red jeans. Vanessa wore a sequined blue top and skirt that went well with her eyes. They all had assorted accessories that went well with their outfits. Maeve felt really…different? 

            Serena smiled at her. "You look fine, Maeve. Don't be so nervous," she said, then looked at the other girls and started walking towards the front doors. Maeve blinked when she walked past the huge line waiting to get in. After debating with herself for a moment, she followed her, catching and holding the guard's gaze. She'd found, years ago, that if she caught someone's gaze – usually a guy's – she could put them into sort of a trance. She used it now, and walked in through the front doors. Before she'd even seen the club, she'd heard and felt the music rocking the night. Oh, she loved it. What she loved more was that the music was _in tune! So rare a find nowadays…_

            She whirled when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Vanessa. "What did you do to the guard? He was staring at you, and now he's just kind of staring into space. 

            "Oops," Maeve said quietly, and closed her eyes. She suspected the guard at the front was now blinking, wondering what had happened. "Thanks," she said, thanking Vanessa for reminding her about the guard, and started to walk away. She stopped when Vanessa grabbed her shoulder, turning her back around to face her. 

            "No, what did you do to him? You're hiding something, aren't you?" she asked, eyeing Maeve. 

            Maeve blinked, uncomfortable. "I…" She was hiding something, yes. She wasn't totally sure what it was that she was hiding, though. She'd had weird powers all her life, like that stare/trance thing with the guard. She could also shatter things as hard as sapphire and liquefy fire – _with her voice._ She didn't know what she was, but she was almost certain she wasn't human. Or at least, not totally human. "um," she added to fill the very uncomfortable silence. 

            "She doesn't know, Vanessa," Serena said from behind Maeve. "You don't know, do you? Well _that_ explains why your amulet is different, too. Let's talk about it later. The dance floor is calling us." She grinned and motioned for Maeve to follow her. They found a well-lit spot near the speakers, and started dancing. Maeve loved the feeling of the heavy bass that quaked through her body, rocking ribs, lungs and heart as she let her body start to move with the music. She danced with Serena, letting her lead, to show off their bodies. Maeve had the feeling Serena had a boyfriend, but where was he? She looked around the crowd and saw some pretty good looking guys that were coming over to look at them. 

            "The guys love you, Maeve!" Serena said, laughing. "You _definitely have their attention now if you didn't before," she said, dancing. She straightened when a __really good looking guy walked up to her. He had blond hair, and was dressed all in black. He had a barbed wire tattoo around his left bicep, and he was pretty tall. _

            _Aha, her boyfriend, Maeve thought when he dipped Serena back into a prolonged kiss. Maeve raised an eyebrow and then tore her gaze away from them, having suddenly found herself envying them. Serena can have a boyfriend. Why can't I –? Oh no. Not getting into that again. She was decidedly against all males. The were all cheating, conniving jerks as far as she was concerned. She wanted nothing to do with them. At least, that was what she kept telling herself. _

            "Maeve, this is Stanton," Serena said with a smile, introducing them. 

            "Hi," Maeve said quietly, but not weakly. There was something sinister in his eyes, and she didn't want to find out exactly what it was. 

            "Pleasure to meet you, godd – er, Maeve." He turned to Serena, and by the looks on their faces, they were speaking mind-to-mind. Interesting. Serena walked away and Stanton walked to Maeve. "Come with me – we need to talk," he said, leading her over to a wall by the elbow. "The other girls have neglected to tell you something important." His very blue eyes were a little unnerving to see. They were almost…no, they couldn't be glowing. Could they? "They – and you – are goddesses of the moon. You are something different, though. You're not just a moon goddess. Your name says it all. Do you know what it means?" 

            "M – my name?" 

            "Yes, Maeve, your name. Your name says it all. Your name explains why you have not one power, but an infinite amount of all your powers, and some of _theirs_, too. You're not a normal goddess. Your powers can adapt to do your bidding. That's why you can do things like shatter sapphire and liquefy fire with your voice. Your power is in your voice. It isn't in the amulet, like theirs. It's in your _voice_. Make sense?" he asked Maeve, who nodded. Okay, she was evidently a goddess. How the hell did _that_ happen? Stanton chuckled, having heard her thoughts. "Who knows? Look, Maeve, it's _very_ important that you figure out how to use your powers. You use some of your power when you walk around without thinking about it. Part of it is in your aura, which is why guys are drawn to you the way they are. You're not just a goddess. Think about it…you lure men, then push them away, not understanding why they're drawn to you. I can't tell you what you are – you have to figure it out yourself," he told her. 

            Maeve looked at him, still confused. First of all, how did he know all this? How did he know what she was and what she can do when even _she didn't know? It made no sense to her. Well, the part where he said she was different explained why she had a different amulet than the others did. The part where he said she wasn't "just" a goddess, though, made no sense. What else could she be? _

            "Both sides will want you because your power adapts. Figure out how to control it _fast," he urged her. "Think about it, goddess – figure it out! What does it sound like? Lure men…they fall…"_

            "Why are you helping us? You're obviously from the other side," she said, her voice taking on that resonant tone it did when she got a little mad. "So because you're Serena's boyfriend, you mean to tell me you know a lot about _both sides? Wait a minute." Well, her power had adapted again. She was now hearing thoughts. She realized she had heard Stanton's thought, and he hadn't said anything. She quickly closed her mouth and bit her lip. _

            "Exactly. It also helps that I've been around awhile," he said wryly.

            "Oh. My name…I just remembered what it means – goddess of song," Maeve said quietly, thinking. 

            "And what does that infer…?" Stanton urged. "You're an inch away from figuring it out."

            "I'm…oh, you've got to be kidding me," Maeve said, putting her hands on her hips. "That can't be." 

            "Why can't it? You show _all_ the signs, and you have the power to show for it, whether you want it or not. You've always had these powers, haven't you? It's why your mother died giving birth to you. She didn't have the strength. You're strong, Maeve, whether you believe it or not. You are smack in the middle of the fight between good and evil, and you're half of the deciding force. Serena is the key to turn the tides, but you can keep the fight going if Serena is captured. If the tides turn towards evil, your powers will adapt to keep the Atrox from taking over. You alone could fight the Atrox and win. But you alone could also die trying. Only you are strong enough. Only _you have the power it takes. Do you know what you are?" _

            "I thought I did…but then…they're not strong. I'm…not strong, am I? it doesn't make sense, Stanton. I always thought they – we just kind of…lured. And aren't they aquatic?" 

            "Myth. They're not aquatic, as you can plainly see. You don't even like to swim. If they were aquatic – if _you were aquatic, you'd like swimming. You compose music. Boys stare at you. You can put people in trances by singing. Think about it, Maeve! It makes _perfect_ sense. Admit it to yourself, even if not to me. The first step to strengthening your already strong powers is admitting to yourself __what you are," Stanton said, making perfect sense. Maeve just didn't want to admit it. That would mean she wasn't human at all…_

            _Say it, Stanton ordered in her mind. _

            "No," Maeve whispered, protesting. "I'm not…I'm part human…" 

            _Give up your fight, Maeve, Stanton's voice whispered in her mind. Maeve had to close her eyes to tear her gaze away from his glowing blue ones. _Admit it. You know what the other half of you is – now say it!_ His voice was harsh and hurt Maeve's head. _

            "I'm…I'm a daughter of the moon," she said hesitantly. Her lips closed, and she wouldn't let herself say what she knew was true. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek in her effort to deny it to herself. The worst thing was that it made sense. It explained everything. The weird things she could do with her voice, the seven-octave range, the reason guys liked her, the reason her voice resonated when she was angry…it was the answer to everything. She just didn't want to admit she wasn't human. "No," she whimpered, trying to turn away from him. 

            "Say it," Stanton ordered, turning her around to face him. Under his intimidating gaze, Maeve caved. 

            "I'm a siren…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Well I don't know if that was worth the wait at all, lol, but I tried! I have ideas for chapter 3, so let me know what you think about this one!

                        -Cali


End file.
